Bending or Demigod Powers
by RandomFanWriter101
Summary: Raava recruits the Seven to help Korra with her Avatar duties, but will they adapt to their own newfound abilities or cause trouble for the Avatar? Spoiler Alert: Set at the end of LoK Book 2 Spirits- Book 4 Balance, and PJ is set after BoO.
1. Raava's Plan

The Argo II was flying to Camp Jupiter. The seven decided to have one last trip there to drop off Hazel and Frank.

"Its to bad we have to go back already." Hazel sighed.

"It's okay, we could always hang out with them again some time." Frank replied. The ride was slow and felt like it was taking a million years.

"Lets go get some thing to eat." said Hazel. They walked below deck to the dining hall to find Annabeth and Percy playing rock, paper, scissors while Jason and Piper were sharing a milkshake.

"Hey Hazel, how are you about going home?" Piper asked after seeing the two walk into the dining hall.

"Wishing that we didn't have to go home right away." Hazel said. Annabeth looked up at Hazel.

"It's okay Hazel, you don't have to worry about any thing it will be fine." She then turned and threw rock, which beat Percy's scissors. Percy frowned.

"How do you keep winning at this?" he asked looking at her with amazement.

"You should throw something that isn't scissors Seaweed Brain." she smiled happily as he got ready again.

"Okay, three, two, one, and..." he was interupted by a violent rocking of the ship. Leo came in, falling down the stairs.

"Guys we have a major problem on deck NOW!" he yelled. He ran up the stairs, followed by the crew. They stopped and gasped at what they saw. It was a spinning black vortex in the middle of a field.

"Leo where are we?" Annabeth demanded. Leo ran to a mini computer with a Anti-Monster Protection app on it.

"We are in Kansas right now!" he cried above the wind howling. Jason's eyes widened.

"There is something in there!" he screamed a giant white kite flew out of the vortex. Percy uncapped Riptide, Annabeth and Piper drew their swords, Hazel whistled for Arion, Frank drew his bow, Jason summoned a shield made of wind around the crew, and Leo pulled a sledgehammer out of his tool belt. The white kite flew up to them.

"Do not fear me, I will not hurt you." It said as it flew around them.

"Then why is there a dangerous, black vortex?" Leo screamed.

"It is the only way I could come here, but come now I need you to help someone." the kite said.

"Look lady you should go back to your home now" Piper said putting charmspeak into her words.

"Charmspeaking will not work on me Piper McLean, for I am Raava the Light Spirit, I will be honest you may lose some abilities if you come with me, but it is to help my world, I promise no time will pass when you are there come now." she flew up in the air and hovered over the crew.

"I'm in" said Annabeth

"What?!" asked Piper

"It's a light spirit" Jason stated

"And I have a feeling she is telling the truth."

"So are you coming?" Raava asked.

"Yes" replied the Seven.

"Hurry, it's almost over!" cried Raava as she flew and picked up the seven. She flew towards the vortex.

"Oh my gods!" screamed Hazel as everyone cried as they were sucked into the vortex. Inside it was a green portal to the sky, and Raava flew into it, with the seven on her back. They went flying through the air, spinning, flipping, screaming, and of course falling.

*Meanwhile*

"Hurry Harmonic Convergence is almost over." said Raava as she flew up to the spirit portal with a girl on her back.

She flew to the top of the arch of spirit lights and touched the portal. Everywhere was filled with flashing colors as the girl floated down and gently landed on the ground.

"Good to have you back Raava." she said as she regained her strength.

"It's good to be back Avatar Korra, and I brought help to you." The Light Spirit replied. Korra looked around seeing only her friends Mako and Bolin, her cousins Densa and Eska, her airbending master Tenzin, and his sibling Bumi and Kya.

"Who is it then?" Korra asked wondering what the Light Spirit had planned.

"Who mean who are they." The Spirit added as a light shot out of the Tree of Time. With it came seven teenagers. There was 3 girls and 4 boys there.

"Who are you?" asked Korra as she ran up to the group who was shot out of the Tree of Time.

"I'm Percy Jackson, I am here with my friends Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque and Jason Grace." said one of the boys. Another one who Korra thought was Leo looked up and said

"We're not in Kansas any more".

"What did Raava do?" asked Korra fearing something bad was going to happen not only to her, but to all of them she had sent.

**What do you think of my first crossover? And be honest.**

**And is Leo gonna try and upstage Bolin in making jokes? Keep reading to find out**


	2. Wait, what is that?

"Korra, who are they?" asked Mako as he walked up to her. Korra was staring at the seven.

"I don't know who they are or how they got here." Korra said still eyeing them. Bolin walked up to Leo.

"So where is this Kansas you are taking about?" he asked as Leo stood up.

"In America" Leo said. Bolin was looking confused.

"So you are from America, from some place in Kansas, and you magically show up like this." Bolin started to making exploding sounds and screams trying to reenact how they showed up. Leo made a wicked grin.

"So I have some competion, well bring it." he got ready for a comedy battle, but Bolin stomped the ground and a small rock flew up.

"Did you mean a fight or do I have the wrong idea?" Bolin asked. He had a rock in front of him, literally floating. Leo wasn't suprised.

"Oh yeah, watch this." said Leo as he created fire in his hands. Bolin didn't seem to suprised at this.

"So you are a firebender, do you know how to make lightning or do some other cool bending technique?" Now Leo was confused.

"Lightning? That's cool how do you do it?" Mako, who was silently watching the whole incounter walked over to Leo.

"Some people here have the ability to bend elements, it's not super rare or unusual." Leo was still wondering what there was.

"What can you bend then?" Leo asked "Fire like you, but Korra here can bend all the elements." Korra started to join in.

"The elements are Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. Airbenders are rare but there are some. I am the Avatar so I can bend them all. However I was born to a certain element which was water." She looked at Tenzin and walked over to him.

"I'm leaving the portals open because I think the Spirit and Human world can live together now".

Tenzin nodded his head " Do what you think is right, but lets go home". He walked through one of the portals along with four of the others. Mako looked at Bolin.

"We should head home bro."

"Okay." Bolin replied as he exited the portal. Korra looked at the Seven.

"Before you go I need to ask Raava something with you guys." she walked over to the time of time and signaled them to follow. Inside the tree, Korra sat on the ground with her legs crossed.

"Come on in and follow my lead." she commanded. They all sat in the Tree of Time and Korra's eye lit up, glowing white for a moment and disappearing.

"Okay from what I learned from Raava was that she picked bending for only four of you. She said she took away some abilities like shape-shifting and lightning for one of you." Jason spoke up

"Why did she take away my ability to summon lightning?" He seemed confused.

"She gave you airbending Jason. Percy is a waterbender, Leo is a firebender, and Hazel is a earthbender, but she can't decide Annabeth, Piper, or Frank's." Annabeth, Piper, and Frank looked up.

"Why not us?" asked Piper.

"This seems pretty normal for me." said Annabeth.

"I'm really confused." added Frank.

"She will give it to you when it's time but for Hazel she is losing some of a ability with rare gems and metals that no metalbender can bend." Hazel looked up.

"Metalbending?" Korra looked at her

"It's a special earthbending ability to bend metal." She answered. Korra stood up and looked at them.

"Let's go back to my home." she said as she walked toward a bright blue portal.

"Isn't that the way we got here?" asked Piper

"No, it goes to the South Pole, but we are going to Republic City right away." She stepped through the portal.

"Here goes nothing" said Percy as he leap through the portal with Annabeth. Piper, Jason, and Leo jumped into it along with Frank and Hazel.

There they all stood shivering in the cold of the South Pole except Percy who seemed used to it.

"Its not that bad." he said laughing at his friends.

"How are you able to withstand this?" Annabeth asked shoving him.

"I don't know Wise girl?" he said looking for footprints to follow.

"Hey over here you guys!" screamed Korra.

They ran across the snow, following Korra, until they saw a village.

"We can catch a ride to Republic City here." Korra said looking at a group of boats.

"Before we get on I want you all to meet someone." Korra said. She raised her fingers to her lips and whistled.

"Naga!" called Korra as a white furred animal ran to her.

"What is that?" asked Leo. Korra smiled

"Naga is my pet. She is a polar bear dog." At that moment the dog jumped and licked Korra's cheek.

"Good girl Naga, now lets get to Republic City." she climbed on Naga.

"What about us?" asked Frank

"Oh we are all going to race to the boats but because I'm on Naga you all get a head start." Korra grinned

"You are on." Leo said.

"Okay ready, set, Go!" Korra yelled. And with that they were off, dashing across the snow when Naga ran and jumped over them and landing on a boat that was leaving to Republic City.

"Hurry up slowpokes." yelled Korra, laughing as the seven jumped into the leaving boat.

"Republic City, here we come!" cried Bolin who was standing at the bow, before Leo pushed him off.

**What element should Frank, Annabeth, and Piper bend? **

**Polls are up now**


	3. A trip to the Spirit World

The boat ride was shorter than Leo expected. He was busy trying to beat Bolin at a jokes contest. When the boat came to a stop, Korra came below deck.

"Bolin, we're here" she said then running back on deck. Bolin started to the stairs.

"Are you coming?" he asked smiling. Leo dashed after him.

"Race you there!" Leo yelled, racing past Bolin.

"Hey!" cried the earthbender as he ran toward him. Leo was laughing like a maniac until he found out the boat was still in the South Pole.

"What is the big idea?" Leo asked, upset that they were farther than he thought they were. Mako looked over.

"Bolin, this is where we get off" he said as he hopped onto a deck. Bolin looked at Leo after he jumped off.

"Don't worry you will be fine in Republic City, see you soon" he waved as he walked away. Leo turned and saw Piper, Frank, and Annabeth. They were all in some kind of mediating position. Behind them, Percy and Hazel were playing a sort of board game while Jason was trying to read a book.

"So, what are Piper, Annabeth, and Frank doing?" Leo asked noticing that the three of them were still and was expecting them to move around more trying to get comfortable or something. Jason looked up from his book.

"They are in the Spirit World" he sounded calm, his girlfriend was in something called the Spirit World, and he was okay with it. Percy looked over at Annabeth.

"Do you think they are okay?" he sounded a little worried. Hazel looked at Frank.

"Yeah they should be fine." she looked back at the game and moved a tile.

"It is your turn Percy." she said. Leo looked back at the three motionless people.

"What do you think they are doing?" Leo asked looking to Jason for an answer. Jason studied Annabeth, then Piper, then Frank, and looked back to Leo.

"I don't know but it can't be to bad right?" Jason replied. Everyone starred at them silently hoping they would all wake up or return or whatever happen when they came out of the Spirit World. But, the three stayed motionless.

*In the Spirit World*

"Why did we leave the Spirit World just to come back again?" asked Piper as Annabeth and Frank looked for a path.

"Korra said that our chi was blocked and told us to mediate here to try and find out how to unblock it." Frank said pushing aside a overgrown bush across a path. He scanned the area looking for a sign of a path or something, but all he could see were strange plants and animals. Annabeth looked over at Frank.

"Find anything?" she asked, walking over to Piper.

"Nothing, but do you hear something?" Piper was looking around the overgrowth, studying every bit of it. She stopped and starred at a certain bush and pushed it to the side.

"Over here you guys." she said as she pushed herself through the bushes. Annabeth and Frank slid through after her and they found her by the bank of a river. To get across it, there was a log from a fallen tree. Piper climbed onto it.

"What are you doing?" asked Annabeth, grabbing Piper's arm to keep her from running off. Piper spun around and starred into Annabeth's eyes.

"I feel like we should go this way".

"Why?" Annabeth said seemingly getting annoyed.

"I don't know, I think we have to go over."

"Are you sure? I don't think I should be going over there." Annabeth said noticing the log was slightly sliding into the river.

"Can we make a decision already?" asked Frank, who was standing there the whole time, getting a major headache from the two girls debating.

"Fine, we will cross." said Annabeth trying to stay cool. Piper walked across the log which didn't move an inch. On the other end, she waved for Annabeth to come over.

"Here goes nothing." Annabeth mumbled as she walked across the log. The log seemed to have moved more than it did for Piper's walk but Annabeth still made it to the other side. Frank got on the log and started walking across it.

"This isn't that hard!" Frank said, about halfway across the log. All of the sudden however, one of the log's end slid completely into the river. Frank flipped of the log and the current pulled him away as he struggled to stay above water.

"Frank!" Annabeth and Piper cried, but it was too late. Frank was gone, wherever to where the river ended. Piper was speechless.

"The current wasn't that strong" she said eyeing the river with tears running down her face. Annabeth hugged Piper.

"He will be most likely be okay Piper, now we have to keep going." Piper nodded her head and they turned and walked through the trees. Where they were was dark, and rocky. Annabeth turned and looked around for a beam of light.

"Over there." she said running farther into the woods, holding onto Piper's wrist and running to a small, red lantern. Annabeth fell onto her knees.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she screamed that could of scared anything within a 5-mile radius away. Piper sat on the ground.

"Annabeth, we are in the Spirit World right?"

"Yeah".

"So why don't we mediate and find a way to Frank or wherever we need to be?"

"That is a good plan, by the way I'm sorry about being mad. I feel like everything I have learned everything about our world, but here I feel useless."

"It's okay to get outside of your regular nature Annabeth, you still know great battle tatics."

"Thanks Piper." Annabeth hugged Piper and looked behind her to see a old man and Frank standing there.

"Frank!" Piper cried jumping up and hugging him.

"How did you get out of the river?" she continued. Frank looked at the old man.

"This man some how got me out of the river. And he has information for us." Frank said.

"Come with me." said the man as he walked away.

"Wait, what's your name?" Piper asked as they raced after him.

"My name is Iroh and I am supposed to help you three with the bending arts." he said as they found a plain meadow.

"The four others, Percy, Hazel, Leo, and Jason have been given their bending abilities based off of their natural born demigod powers. Of course this world does not have some powers so the Olympians decided that those should be blocked." Iroh said as he pulled some objects out of his robe. Annabeth, Frank, and Piper stood behind him stunned.

"How do you know about us?" Frank asked.

"I have been informed about you all." Iroh said as he set up a teapot.

"Now who wants some tea?" he said with a large grin on his face. As the demigods stand down and received their cups, Iroh continued with telling them what they had to do.

"I will tell you about each of the elements, and based off your interests, fears, and personality you will choose one and only one, so who is ready to get started."


	4. The Four Elements

"Okay, lets do this!" said Piper jumping up, excited. Annabeth and Frank stood up to but Iroh motioned them to sit down.

"You won't be bending in the Spirit World unless you can through a portal, but you mediated here, so all you will do is learn about them without bending them."

"That doesn't seem to effective." Annabeth replied. Iroh whistled and a bird-like creature flew by dropping a basket on the ground.

"Here is the supplies we need." Iroh smiled as he pulled out three wrapped packages. He picked up a stick and drew four symbols on the ground, then unwrapped one of the packages.

"Annabeth Chase, come here." Iroh said as he pulled out a jar and poured water by one of the symbols. As Annabeth walked over to him, he took the stick he drew the symbols with and pulled out stone. As he wacked the stone with the stick, sparks flew out of it.

"Did you have to do that with a stick?!" Frank asked alarmed. Iroh lit a log by another symbol that looked like a fire, and threw the stone by a trapezoidal shaped symbol.

"Frank Zhang, you are not tied to a life stick in this world, don't feel like you're going die by every fire."

"I'm am not going to pick fire." Frank said calmly. Iroh nodded.

"I said the choice is what you want so pick whatever, now Piper, you're first." He waved his arm to the symbols.

"What are these? You have to tell us more about them." Piper asked focusing on the symbols. Iroh nodded again.

"These symbol is Water, it is the element of change. Waterbenders let their emotions flow." he said pointing at a symbol. It was a circle with swirls near the top and waves under them. Iroh pointed to the trapezoidal shaped symbol with a swirl.

"That symbol is Earth, the element of substance, you need to face something 'head on' if I understood from one of the best correctly." He pointed to a flamed- shaped symbol.

"The flame is Fire, the element of power and the last symbol, Air is the element of freedom." He pointed to the symbol that was three swirls then motioned to Piper.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. Piper looked at the Water and Fire symbol.

"I don't know" she said. Frank looked at the Water and Earth symbol.

" I feel like I should connect more to Water or Earth." Annabeth also looked at them. She then turned to Iroh.

"I think I have made my decision." Annabeth said. Iroh nodded and reached into his basket and pulled out a book.

"Will this even come back with me?" asked Annabeth. Iroh nodded as she tucked the book under her arm.

"Thank you Iroh." she said as she disappeared. Piper and Frank starred surprised at what they just say, waved their hands through the air where Annabeth was.

"She is safe, she returned to her physical body" Iroh said

"Now do you two know what you want" he added.

"I want to bend Water." Piper said calmly.

"I want Earthbending" Frank said. Iroh nodded at both of them.

"Well here is how you get them." he said pointing to two flying turtles. Piper walked up to the blue turtle, as Frank walked up to the green turtle. The blue one touched Piper's head as the green one touched Frank's. There was a bright glow from each and as it faded the two walked back to Iroh.

"Now what?" asked Piper. Iroh looked up.

"Go home, I have guided you the best I could but now find your own destinies." he walked through the woods and vanished.

"Lets go" Frank said and he disappeared. Piper took one last look around and disappeared, going back to the physical world.

*In the Physical World*

"Hey, look!" shouted Leo as Republic City appeared. At that moment, Piper and Frank seemingly woke up.

"Where are we?" Annabeth asked looking up from her book. Percy walked over to her.

"Well Wise girl, we are in Republic City".

"We'll be docking in 5 minutes guys, look alive!" shout Leo.

"Here goes nothing". said Jason as they watched the harbor come into view.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted for this in a while but I hope you enjoy this! I hope I can update the next chapter sooner.**


	5. First Day:Part One

The small ship docked smoothly as the seven climbed out. Looking around, Annabeth pointed to a familiar group of people.

"Korra!" Piper cheered, rather excited, as they ran up to meet them. Korra waved as Mako and Bolin got off another boat along with someone else. As they got onto the dock they walked over the dock onto solid land.

"What are you guys doing here so quickly?" asked Hazel.

"Oh we were needed at the Southern Water Tribe capital." Korra answered as she looked over her shoulder and saw Mako. They both turned their heads away quickly as the girl stepped frontward.

"Hello, I'm Asami." she said as she held out her hand hand for a handshake. Annabeth stepped frontward and shook her hand.

"I'm Annabeth, these are my friends Percy, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Leo. So what do you bend?", Annabeth asked. Asami laughed.

"Clearly, Korra didn't tell you I'm busy running a company and I am a non-bender." she said, patting Annabeth on the back.

"Can I see it?" Annabeth asked. Asami nodded.

"Why not?, Come on I parked my Satomoblie around here somewhere." she added pulling Annabeth along as they looked for her car.

"Wow, I can't believe Annabeth forgot about how much I liked machines" Leo said. Bolin walked over to Leo and pulled him along.

"Come on buddy, I know the perfect place that sells really good noodles." he said

"Food? Sure! COME ON! We can share jokes while we are there!" Leo cried shoving Bolin down the pathway. A boat pulled up in the harbor, and off climbed a man with arrow tattoos on his head and hands. He walked up to Jason.

"Hello there, are you Jason Grace?"

"How do you know my name?" Jason asked confused.

"I'm Airbending Master Tenzin, I'm am going to help teach you airbending."

"Okay, when do we start?"

"Now, if its okay with you?"

"Sure thing."

'We "Now do you have any experience with airbending?"

"Yes, I blasted Percy's and Hazel's game board before they finished it."

"Hey! that was you?!" cried Hazel.

"Oh man, we blamed Leo for that!" yelled Percy.

"Oh well, I'm going where he is going." added Jason pointing to Tenzin.

"Can I go to?" asked Piper.

"Yes, I have arranged rooms for all of you at the island, after Korra told me about you all of course." Tenzin added. Korra and Mako started to walked away.

"Where are you going?" asked Frank as he got into the boat.

"Oh, I have a important meeting with the president." Korra said.

"I got a job to do." Mako added. They both parted ways as the gang got onto the boat.

"So what is for lunch?" asked Piper.

"Dumplings and rice. By the way, everyone on Air Temple Island are vegetarians." Tenzin added.

"Oh, that's cool, I don't eat meat anyways."

"Wait, no meat? NO!" cried Percy while laughing.

"Are all of your friends like this?" Tenzin asked.

"Yeah, you should get use to this." Piper added. As Tenzin face palmed himself, everyone laughed.


End file.
